Imprinting
by twilight0452
Summary: What happens after Breaking Dawn? Read to find out... sorry about my sucky summary. I've been told its pretty good. plz read!
1. My Werewolf Best Friend

My Werewolf Best Friend

"Come on, Nessie! We are going to be late for school again!" I heard Jacob call from the garage. It was sunny outside, so only Jake and I were going to school."I'm coming!" I shouted as I headed out of my bathroom and into the garage. A huge grin was plastered across Jake's face as he leaned on Alice's Porsche.

"What do you in there that takes so long?"

"I try to make myself look presentable. Maybe you should try it sometime." I teased.

"Oh haha. That was hilarious." He replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You know, you should hurry up and leave before Alice gets back from hunting and busts you for taking her car."

"You know what? You're right."He opened my door, made sure I got in all right, then hurried to the driver's side and started up the engine.

"I wonder if she'll have a vision and realize its gone or just come back and assume you took it."

"Let's hope it's the latter part of those two, don't want to make a scene at school."I laughed as I imagined how badly Alice would go off when she figured out her precious car was gone.

"So how's school been?" he asked while smiling at me. Dang, he was gorgeous. You see, I kinda had a thing for Jacob. Not that he would ever like me that way at all. Ever. I sighed.

"What Nessie?"Jacob asked.

"Nothing."

"Aw, come on. You can tell me anything."

"Sorry Jake. I'm not telling."

"You are so much like Bella."

"What?"

"You heard me. You are so much like Bella." Jake constantly told me that. I didn't believe him one bit though. I wasn't anything like the amazing, loving, beautiful woman my mother was.

"Why do you keep telling me that?"

"Because it's true." He said matter-of-factly. But we had arrived at school so I couldn't argue with him further. I hopped out of the car and turned to Jacob.

"Have a nice day, Ness." Jacob hugged me and kissed my forehead, our usual parting gestures.

"You too, Jake." Then, we walked of to our classes. I hated how we didn't have any classes together. He was a senior though, I was a junior. I knew my father had made him a year older than me on purpose. He heard my thoughts about Jacob, and he disapproved. Typical dad. Of course, the hatred was probably fueled by the hatred of werewolves and vampires in general.

I made it to my class and sat down beside my girl best friend.

"Hey Lizz. What's up?"

"Oh not much. Execpt..."

"Execpt?"

"Well... I'm going to dump Caleb."

"What? Why? I thought you liked him."

"It's just not working out. He's not the right guy."

"Oh. Huh." That was unexpected. She had been going out with Caleb for forever. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it ." The teacher then walked in. She started the boring lecture on stuff I already knew. I didn't bother paying attention. That was the bad thing about being so mentally advanced. You were so bored in school. Finally, however, it ended. But not before assigning us a group project. I was paired with Lizzie, though. Thank goodness. We tried to find a time for us to work together. We couldn't go to her house because they were still unpacking from their recent move here. We couldn't go to my house because it was full of vampires.

"But why can't we just go to your house?"

"Because my parents don't like visitors."

"But this is for school. Don't you think they might make an exception?"

"I don't think so." Lizzie sighed but didn't push it further. She knew she couldn't change my mind. We slowly made it through the rest of our morning. Then, we went to lunch. I went to sit by Jake as usual. And Lizzie sat by some of her other friends, as usual.

"Hey Nessie. How was your day?"

"It was fine. What about yours?"

"It was ok. Did you get any homework?"

"I have a project with Lizzie."

"Oh, really?" He asked. "Why don't you invite her over today so you can work on it?"

"What?!"

"It's for your school. You don't want to get bad grades do you?"

"Since when do you care about my grades?"

"Ok. The real reason is to make your dad angry. But you should still invite her over. Have a normal life for once."

"But that would mean she stay in a house full of vampires and werewolves."

"Yep." And then the bell rung.

"See ya later Jake."

"Bye, Ness. Don't forget, invite her over."

"Sure sure." He smiled as he recognized his catch phrase and I couldn't help but smile back. He kissed my forehead and then we went off to our own classes.

I met up with Lizzie and we walked to our class.

"Hey, I changed my mind. How about you come over after school?"

Lizzie did a double take.

"What?"

'I said, 'Why don't you come over school?'"

"Um, sure. What made you change your mind?"

"Jake told me to."

Jake, your brother?"

"No, he's not really my brother. He's my friend that lives with me.

"Oh yeah. _Friend_.' I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my gosh. I thought we went over this. He's my best friend and only my friend."But my blush gave it away.

"Do you want it to be more?" I bit my lip.

"Oh my gosh!! You do!!!"She giggled. "You soooo like him."

"Ok maybe I do a little. But shut up!"

She continued to giggle, but finally stopped. Not once did she quit smiling though. At least the day ended quickly. Jake was waiting outside my class as usual.

"Hey Jake. This is-"

"I know you. You're Lizzie. From the park, remember?"

"Oh, yeah the guy who stole the car."

"For the last time, I borrowed it."  
"Uh huh." Lizzie said sarcasticly. Jake gave me an 'I'll tell you later look'. We walked over to the Porsche.

"Nice ride. Did you steal this one too?" Lizzie teased. Before

Jake could respond, the door opened. The figure that me and Jacob were scared silly of came out of that car. One of the most dangerous beings right now gracefully slid out of the seat, looking furious. There she was. Alice Cullen.


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Unexpected Visitors

"JACOB BLACK! How dare you?!?!?!" She exploded. Jacob cringed.

"Alice! How's my favorite little person?" I would have laughed if I wasn't so scared for Jacob.

"You took my car!!!"

"So he did steal it." I heard Lizzie mutter under her breath.

"I-I-I" I Jacob stuttered, looking terrified. I heard Lizzie laugh.

"I'm sorry, Alice." Jacob finally got it out.

"Oh no. You aren't sorry yet. You will be sorry after carrying my bags when I go shopping for several weeks." Alice had a sly smile across her face.

"I guess that's fair."

Alice held her hand out for the key. Jacob gave it to her. He started to make his way to the car, but Alice stopped him.

"If you think you are getting in my car, you have gone crazy. You're running."

Jake's eyes narrowed but then he sighed and slunk off into the trees.

"He's really running?" Lizzie asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Yep." Alice answered. "By the way, who are you?"

"Oh this is Lizzie. Lizzie, this is Alice. She's coming to work on homework."

"She is?"

"Uh huh."

"You are in so much trouble. But anyway, lets get going."

All three of us got in the car and sped home. Jake was waiting in the garage.

"How did you get home before us?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, um, I know a short cut." Jacob answered. "But guess what Nessie!" Jacob suddenly looked very excited.

"What?" I answered.

"We have visitors." A mischeivious glint appeared in his eyes.

"Who?" Just then a pretty figure walked through the door into the garage.

"Hey, Taylor." Jacob greeted her. "Nessie, this is Taylor. She's a new member of the, um, gang up in La Push."

"Hi Nessie." She stuck out her hand for a handshake. As soon as I felt the unnatural warmth coming from her skin, I knew she was a werewolf.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Oh, this is my friend Lizzie."

"Hi, Lizzie." They shook hands too. Then, we walked into the house. I turned to Jake

"Well she seems nice. But why did she visit?"

"We were friends before she changed. She must have missed me."

"Ha ha. Don't count on it." I heard Taylor yell across the house.

"Yeah not really. She came with some others who did miss me." Before I could ask who, two insanely warm arms picked me up and swung me around.

"Nessie!!!"

"Oh my goodness! Embry! What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my best friend and the girl he can't shut up about?" I blushed.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate you telling her that." Jake said sarcasticly.

"Anytime."

I heard another familiar voice laugh that I hadn't heard in a long time.

"Quil! Oh my gosh! You came too!"

"Course I did, baby." He gave me a hug also, though not quite as enthusiasticly as Embry.

"Oh you guys, this is Lizzie."

Quil smiled and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He said.

"You too." She turned to Embry. But he didn't offer to shake her hand, or talk to her or do anything. He just stared. Stared with a strange emotion on his face. Just then, Taylor walked in, saw his face, and grinned.

"Oh, no he didn't!"


	3. The Imprintee

The Imprintee

Lizzie's POV

"Dude!" Quil stood there mouth agape. I wondered what the heck was going on. The guy that was apparently named Embry just stood there staring at me. I looked down to make sure I han't forgotten something important like pants.

"Embry!" I heard Taylor yell. "Don't be rude. Say hello."

He then snapped out of it.

"Er, right. Um, hi Lizzie." I liked the way he said my name. It was caring, like he enjoyed just saying my name.

_Snap out of it! _I told myself. _He's obviously older than you and WAAAAAY out of your league. Besides you just met._

"Hi, Embry," I held out my hand for a hand shake like I did with the others. Our skin touched and it felt magic. His skin was unbelieveably hot. It surprised me.

"Wow, you're hot." Nessie chuckled and murmured "Smooth."

"Why, thank you. I try. But I think it's mainly due to my natrual gorgeousness." Everone crcked a smile but me. I just blushed.

"I meant your skin is hot."

"Oh really? I told you, Taylor! My skin does have that natural glow." Everyone laughed but me. I continued to blush.

"I meant temperature wise."

"Oh so that means you don't think I'm hot?" I rolled my eyes.

"That's not what we are talking about."

"Yes, we were just talking about my hotness!"

"I meant why is your skin so hot?"

"Told you. Natural glow." He kept avoiding the question, so I realized I couldn't get an answer out of him.

"Where's Alice?" Nessie asked.

"You let her out of your sight?!" Jacob screamed, cowering behind Quil and Embry. Embry was staring again.

Just then, Alice walked in with two other guys and another girl. One of the guys was blonde and tall. The other guy was huge. And I mean HUGE. The girl was blonde and more beautiful than anyone on the planet. The girl started laughing.

"Jacob is scared?" She taunted.

"Shut up blondie!"Suddenly, the huge guy gasped.

"Taylor?!"He ran over to Taylor, picked her up, and swung her around. "Taylor?!"

"Yes! Its me! Put me down!"

"Only if you promise to wrestle me later."  
"I'll beat you."

"Yeah, right."She stuck her tongue out at him and he put her down.

"Well, Ness, you gonna introduce them?" Jacob asked.

"Oh yeah, right. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper," she said pointing to each one individually, "This is Lizzie."

Jasper smiled and said, "Are you really supposed to be inviting people over?"

Jacob and Nessie both grinned back at him, "Nope."

"I'm guessing this was Jacob's idea?"Emmett asked.

"Of course."Jacob replied easily. Then, two more people walked in. _Gosh, _I thought, _How many people do they freaking have?!_

"Mom, Dad. Meet Lizzie."Nessie said. _Holy crap!!!! That__'__s her parents?!?!?!?!?! The guy was drop dead gorgeous__…__ Oh crap!!!! I__'__m crushing on my best friend__'__s dad!!!! Snap out of it!!!!_

Her dad's expression was amused. Well, that's putting it lightly. He looked like he was going to burst out laughing. _It__'__s like he can read my mind. Weird._ The girl looked up at the guy.

"What's so funny?"His face quickly returned to normal.

"Tell ya later." He said dismissively, like he didn't really plan on it.

"Hi." I said sticking out my hand. He shook it, then she shook, then he looked at Nessie.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Why is there a hu- visitor here?"_Weird. It was like he was about to say human. Like he wasn__'__t one. Man, Nessie__'__s family is weird._

"Young lady, we would like to talk to you at the cottage." The lady said.

"This is gonna be good." Emmett muttered.

"It's my fault, Bells. I told her to." Jake said.

Edward looked like he was gonna explode.

"Jacob. A word."He said with clenched teeth.

Blondie chuckled darkly. "Well, dog what are you waiting for? Don't keep the man waiting." He and Nessie slunk out the door."

"Crap." I heard Jake mutter as he walked out the door.


	4. Ka Boom

Ka-Boom

Jake's Pov

Ha ha. Yep. Here comes the explosion. Edward looks really, really angry. Bella just looks worried. Edward going to erupt at me as soon as we get to their cottage. But, technically Nessie invited her over. Yeah, but I told her to. But she really wanted to. And, of course, being the awesome imprinter person that I am, I told her to go for it. The poor hybrid, vampire-ish thing needs a close-to-normal life! I was just giving her what she really wanted. That's what imprinter people do, for crying out loud! Nessie wanted a normal life so I'm trying to let her have one. Normal people get to invite their friends over. Normal people can do things with their friends without being yelled at like this. But of course, normal people don't have vampire parents. Or a werewolf that imprinted on them. But she doesn't know that.

Edward's expression didn't change during the whole human-speed trip. Just a mask of contained fury. That fury would soon not be contained as soon as we got to the cottage.

Then, we arrive at the cottage.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Ka-Boom. "Inviting a human to a house full of vampires?!"

"I-" Nessie started, but I interrupted her.

"Look, bloodsucker, don't you go blaming Nessie for any of this, because I told her to invite that Lizzie kid over. I told her to. It's my fault. So quit yelling at her!" I took a protective stance in front of Nessie.

"Now you listen here, dog! You cannot tell me how to talk to my daughter. She is my flesh and blood-"

"You don't have any blood!" I interrupted.

"Shut up! As I was saying, I am her father, not you Jacob! Me!"

"Thank the Lord for that." I muttered.

_If looks could kill... _I thought.

"You'd be dead a long time ago." Edward said in reponse to my thoughts.

I smirked. "Yep. Bella! You know what would be an awesome vampire power?! Laser vision!!! Just killing people by looking at them mean!!! That would be soooo awesome!" I said.

"That's so irrelevent, Jake." Bella said, laughing.

"Well, not really. I was thinking 'If looks could kill'. And that's what we were talking about. But don't you that would be awesome?!"

"Yeah-"

"People, focus!" _Rude._ I thought. He glared at me. I smirked. He glared harder. I shrunk back a little. _That looks really freaky, dude._ "Back to what I was saying. A human is in our house. What are we going to do?"

"We're gonna do nothing. Ness and Lizzie are going to work on a history project." I replied.

"Speaking of which, do you relize we left Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Quil, Embry, and Taylor alone in that house together?" Nessie asked.

Me, Bella, and Edward looked at each other, all our faces the same mask of horror.

"OH CRAP!!!!!!" We all yelled.


	5. My Angel

My Angel

Embry's POV

We were visiting Jake. I haven't seen my former alpha/best friend in a lomg time. I was practically bouncing in my seat as Quil pulled into the driveway. I threw open the door, jumped out the car, sprinted to the front door, threw it open without knocking, and hugged Jake.

Except it wasn't Jake. It was the really hot blond bloodsucker. _Crap._

"What the heck?!"

"Uh, thought you were Jake."

"I need a shower." She stalked out of the room. By then, Taylor and Quil had come into the house.

"Enthusiastic much?" Taylor asked.

"A little." They both laughed.

Then, the door to the garage flung open, and a very angry Jacob walked into the room, quietly cussing out the pixie vampire.

"Jake!" This time Quil hugged Jake first, then me, then Taylor hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Taylor and Jake had been the closest. Like brother and sister.

"What're you doing here?"

"We came for a surprise visit." Quil answered.

"Wow, cool." Then, we heard a car pull up.

"I'm gonna go see Nessie."

Taylor and me rolled our eyes.

"You'll understand when you imprint." Quil muttered. I rolled my eyes. Taylor smirked. _What was that about?_

Taylor walked out to see what was taking Jacob so long. Then, they all came in.

"Nessie!!!!" I ran and hugged her.

"Oh my goodness! Embry! What are you doing?"

"What? I can't visit my best friend and the girl he can't shut up about?" Nessie blushed.

"Thanks, man I appreciate you telling her that." Jake said srcasticly.

"Anytime." Quil laughed.

"Quil! Oh my gosh! You came too!"

"Course I did, baby."

"Oh, you guys, this is Lizzie."

I took one look at her and she was my world. She was my gravity. My head was in the clouds and then she was holding me to the earth. She was beautiful, amazing, wonderful... I couldn't stop staring. I vaguely heard Taylor say "Oh, no he didn't!"

Then, it hit me. I've imprinted. Even though I've dreaded this, I couldn't find a single bad thing about this. It was a too amazing feeling.

And she was like an angel. _My_ Angel.


End file.
